Aegistar
General Information Xenoasteroidea Armis (Aegistar), is a primarily a tropical ocean dweller. It's central body consist of a large shell on average is the size of a large baseball cap. Though there are some larger and some smaller. Very few are larger by much more. Its main body both the inside and underside its shell. There is one eye between each arm an Aegistar has. Their vision is similar to an earth dolphin. The mouth is a medium sized spout located near the center of its main body. Aside from using its arms for movement as well as eating, the mouth is also capable of providing small water jet propulsion. Each arm is telescopic in that i is capable of extending far and retracting into its body. The claw at the end of each arm is highly muscled and act more like fingers to bring food to its mouth or prying open its prey. Each arm also has a series of luminescent colors that are only used primarly for communication with different sequences of lights for each thing it does. While the claws appear to be sharp they function more like thick strong fingers and a pair behaves like a fist or hand. Each arm's underside is covered of thick feelers that aid in helping the aegistar feel the water and surface it is moving on allowing for a stronger sense of touch and muscle control. Along the length of the arm with int the feelers are suction cups similar to the ones on octopus. The arms are basically Cephalopod arms with feelers and finger claws. Mating If to its own kind the Aegistar may bind themselves mouth to mouth to mate or lay eggs and allow for the male to fertilize them. With another species the Aegis star will attempt to bind itself to the mate's genitalia so that its mouth lay over or insert itself into the top portion of the genitalia while two of its arms will wrap itself around the body to hold on to the mate with its suction cups and feelers. The third or fourth or both will either wrap around to meet the other arms to secure itself to the mate or insert into the genitalia or anus for the same reason. It may also while in the genitalia use its arm to play at the entrance to the cervix and womb. The eggs/sperm can be released via mouth or arms. To further increase likely hood of pregnancy, the Aegistar may use its vibration pings and clicks during communication to stimulate the genitalia. Also each release of sperm/eggs are in the hundreds to increase survival rate once born. Some Aegistar behave in a protective manner while others leave after the babies are born. In the case of non human breeding the aegistar will stay with the babies for a short time and threaten other creatures approaching the young. With humans the aegistar will remain bound and inserted into the human female to insure fertilization for three hours to six hours before releasing itself and leaving. The young are left to fend for themselves. When rooted to a human female one or two arms inside the reproductive genitalia will extend to the cervix and either open its claws to cover the opening or if inside past the cervix wall will open its claws to make a hand and cover the opening like a drain plug and prevent any semen/egg from leaving the womb. During the period of attachment the aegistar may attempt to breed again or rotate its arm(s) and or flex in a rhythmic fashion to encourage female stimulation allowing the womb to take hold of the fertilization. To be continued. Art Created by Rexyf